


defying gravity

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: 69, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: On Jun’s birthday, everything turns upside-down.





	defying gravity

Sho looks even weirder upside-down. Jun can see right up his nose and it’s not really his best angle, particularly with his nostrils flaring like he’s angry or something.

Jun snorts. Sho’s rage is kind of comical, like an animated character who blows smoke out of his ears, and it pisses Sho off even more when Jun laughs at him. So naturally Jun does it a lot.

“You are not allowed to be angry with me on my birthday,” Jun tells him pointedly, dangling from his pull-up bar. He would do another crunch, but Sho’s crotch is in the way, and it’s way too early for that.

“What are you doing?” Sho exclaims, his hands making fists and it’s really killing Jun to hold back his amusement. “We’re leaving in fifteen minutes.”

“Just hanging around,” Jun responds, smirking when Sho narrows his eyes, which makes him look even weirder. “I’m exercising, idiot, what does it look like?”

Long gone are the days of Matsumoto Jun being intimidated by anyone, even if it had more to do with a teenage crush than actual intimidation with this one. (Not that Sakurai Sho could intimidate a four-year-old girl, but it would be fun to watch him try.) That teenage crush was years ago, though, and they’re total bros now, but Jun still thinks about it. Obviously. Particularly when he has Sho’s crotch in his face and the rest of him is all sexy-frustrated.

Maybe it’s not too early after all. It’s nighttime somewhere in the world. Sho gasps when Jun places his hands on his thighs, sliding up the back and pulling him closer. “Fifteen minutes, huh?”

“Jun…” Sho protests, if ‘protest’ means ‘basically moan and step forward in encouragement’. “It’s too early for this.”

“It’s my birthday,” Jun says, like that’s all of the reason on the world, and as far as he’s concerned it is. Sho’s ass feels nice in his hands, along with Sho’s groan that seems to vibrate his whole body when the front of his pants harden against Jun’s moving lips.

“So why are you about to suck me off?” Sho asks, and Jun rolls his eyes as he swiftly opens Sho’s belt. Only Sho would question something like this.

“Then you should do it, too,” Jun tells him, licking his lips at the sight of Sho’s erection springing up in his face. Somehow it looks more enticing at this angle, and Jun’s hanging at the perfect height to take it into his mouth.

“Ah,” Sho gasps, and it’s hot, even when Sho grabs onto Jun’s legs to brace himself and sends them both swaying. Jun’s not into swinging sex – one of Aiba’s many experiments, don’t ask – so he just digs his fingers deeper into Sho’s firm ass cheeks, holding him still as he slurps him all the way down.

Sho manages to steady himself with both feet on the floor and his hands in Jun’s shorts. The blood rushing through Jun’s veins seems to be confused, unsure whether to continue pooling in his head or defy gravity. Then Sho takes him into his mouth and Jun feels weightless, groaning around Sho’s cock that swells even more from the stimulation.

There’s a mirror to the side and Jun can see them, Sho’s gorgeous lips stretched around his length, and what a pretty picture they make. Jun’s hair is sticking straight up (down) and his tank top is pooled up around his armpits, but it leaves his chest open for Sho’s perusal and Jun’s never noticed now soft his touch is before. Sho’s fingers graze across Jun’s sensitive belly and it’s almost…  _sensual_.

Jun distracts himself from those kinds of thoughts by focusing on Sho, sliding one of his hands forward to play with Sho’s balls that tighten more from the contact. He feels Sho breathing harder and increases his suction, and Sho clutches his hips with both hands to take him in further. His fingers splay on Jun’s sides and it gives him more of a shiver than his cock hitting the back of Sho’s throat.

A low groan pushes him right to the edge, but Sho’s already over. Jun feels it hit his tongue and drinks him down, squeezing Sho’s ass that clenches under his hands from the sharp thrusts of his hips into Jun’s mouth. He’s trembling and taking it out on Jun’s cock, swallowing and sucking and licking and Jun’s back arches from the pressure, a strained noise tearing from his lungs as he comes.

His orgasm leaves him even more disoriented than usual, very aware of the backs of his knees hurting as he tries to lift himself up and doesn’t get very far.

“Sho, help me,” he mumbles, squinting open his eyes to see Sho looking flushed and rushing to fasten his pants like they’re just changing backstage or something. But he’s not nearly as red as Jun, who catches a glimpse of his own face in the mirror and is momentarily concerned that this may have lasting damage.

Then Sho’s trying to pick him up by his shoulders and he’s just as boneless as Jun, which makes for a fail/fail combination as Jun manages to straighten his legs and falls right to the ground. He lands on Sho, so it’s not as bad as it could be, but Sho wraps his arms around him and here come all those  _feelings_  flooding back again.

Jun blames it on the excess of blood in his head as he finally rights himself and feels everything sort itself out inside. His lingering tingles are obviously from the blowjob, never mind that they’re stronger where Sho’s hands make contact with his skin, and he gives up trying to resist when Sho’s fingers softly touch his chin and turn him around.

“Happy birthday,” Sho whispers, because he’s lame like that and Jun may find that one of his more endearing traits.

Before Jun can tell him as much, at least the first part, Sho presses their lips together and Jun’s mind turns into mush. Sho’s hand returns to Jun’s belly and something actually flutters, which Sho seems to feel judging by the way he kisses Jun harder and holds him tighter.

“We should go,” Sho mutters against Jun’s lips, but neither one of them bothers to stop.

Later, during Arashi’s birthday celebration, the others pretend not to notice Sho hogging Jun and Jun wonders what else he can hang upside-down from.


End file.
